Promesas de un niño
by Eagle Gold
Summary: —Veamos…—Acercó su vista a la mesilla y sonrió con satisfacción—Le dije al coqueto que los niños si cumplen sus promesas.En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!".


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

El tercer reto que tome fue la n°46: _Subes las fotos de año nuevo a Facebook y te mato ¿Me oíste? ¡Te mato!.  
_

**Resumen: —**Veamos…—Acercó su vista a la mesilla y sonrió con satisfacción—Le dije al coqueto que los niños si cumplen sus promesas._En respuesta a "Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!"._

* * *

— ¿Qué nosotros qué?—Parpadeó atónita y a simple vista diviso la incomodidad de sus amigos y de él— ¡No pude haberme acostado contigo!

— ¡Lo hicimos tonta!—El chico de cabellera negra explotó y grito causando molestia en los oídos de sus resacados amigos.

— ¡No, no, no!—Repitió cayendo de rodillas al suelo— ¡Mi reputación de chica decente se irá al desagüe!

— ¿Y qué crees que hay de mí? ¡El equipo de matara por haberme metido con una chica como tú!—Culpó Inuyasha a Kagome. Inuyasha tenía una reputación adornada por el equipo de futbol donde él, jugador estrella, andaba con chicas populares. Kagome, la chica estudiosa y adornada por la soltería eterna, era la estudiosa y una soltera eterna. Que ambos compartieran algo más que libros o apuntes no era beneficioso.

— ¡Tranquilízate Inuyasha! ¿Crees que yo puedo estar tranquilo?—Irrumpió el joven de cabellera con cola de caballo— ¡Yo salgo vestido de mujer! ¡Y besando a Sango!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo besar a tu novia?—Increpó la nombrada por el chico.

— ¿Sabes que ahora todos pensaran que eres lesbiana?—Sintetizó Inuyasha seriamente. De pronto Sango abrió los ojos como platos y termino en el mismo estado nervioso de Kagome, ambas consolándose.

— Que dramáticas—Comentó Miroku por lo bajo y de pronto comenzó a unir ideas—Inuyasha ¿Dónde encontraste esta cámara?

— Sobre la mesilla junto a unas latas—Respondió confundido— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— No por nada. Discúlpenme, debo ir al tocador—Excusó y Miroku salió hacía la sala que se encontraba infestada de latas, envoltorio de regalos y platos de plásticos—Veamos…—Acercó su vista a la mesilla y sonrió con satisfacción—Le dije al coqueto que los niños si cumplen sus promesas.

— ¿Con quién hablas Miroku?—Exclamó un joven de ojos azules, Koga— ¡Que desastre que es este lugar! ¿Dónde están los demás?— Volvió su mirada el otro presente.

—Están en el cuarto de Inuyasha—Indicó Miroku sin apartar la vista del pasillo—Ve con ellos que yo debo ir al tocador—Y con esa excusa se libró de contarle a Koga sobre la cámara y las lamentables fotos. Miroku tenía una visión clara del culpable y el porqué.

Hacía unos días, el siguiente a Navidad, la tía abuela de Inuyasha, Kaede, dejo a cargó de el jugador estrella a su primo Shippo puesto que el padre de este estaba fuera de la ciudad y la anciana debía ir a visitar a su hija Kikyo. Inuyasha aceptó suponiendo que su madre cuidaría del pequeño revoltoso ya que él tenía planes, pero nada salió como pensaba.

— Lo siento hijo, me reuniere con tu padre para pasar año nuevo y sabes que tema de los niños finalizó contigo—Le habría dicho su madre amablemente y como aquella mujer junto a aquel hombre le dieron la vida, no le repudio nada.

Ahí se le cruzó la idea de su abuelo Totosai y el compañero de este, Myoga.

— Me encantaría cuidar al sobrino de mi querida nuera pero en la asilo no permiten niños—Lamentó el anciano de grandes ojos—Y no cuentes con mi compañero porque su familia se lo llevo para pasar la fiestas.

Incluso pensó en Irasue, la madre de su hermano mayor Sesshomaru ya que su hermano ya tenía suficiente con su hija Rin y su charlatana esposa Kagura. Pero la idea se borró de su mente, no quería ver a su primo muerto en manos de esa bruja.

Y como no tenía nada más a quien dejarle el paquete de cabellos rojizos, tomó medidas drásticas.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué?!—Exclamó Shippo a todo lo que daban sus pulmones— ¿Cómo me vas a encerrar mientras tú pasas el año nuevo con tus amigos?

— Tengo mis motivos—Contestó y lo tiro en un cuarto abrupatamente, Shippo volteó ante su primo dispuesto a iniciar con el cierre de la abertura—Tienes comida, agua, linda vista y allí hay un baño.

— Pero…

— ¡Feliz año nuevo!—Inuyasha sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta en la cara de su pequeño pariente— Problema resuelto Miroku.

— No creo que esta sea una buena idea—Opino el amigo del nieto de Totosai mientras oía el rasqueteó del pequeño en la puerta acompañado de sus llantos de suplica.

— ¡Me vengare Inuyasha! ¡Me vengare!—Sentenció el niño muy rabioso.

— ¡Cállate enano!—Inuyasha golpeo la puerta para silenciar a Shippo.

— Los niños cumplen sus promesas querido amigo—Advirtió Miroku sabiamente. El jugador estrella suspiro de aburrimiento—Te recomiendo que lo dejes salir, no tomaremos alcohol y tema resuelto.

— ¡Miroku! ¿Eres tonto o qué?— Interrogó en tono bromista—Shippo solo tiene diez años y esta puerta tiene seguro. ¡No saldrá en toda la noche!

Pero lo que Inuyasha no supo fue en que, al ser ese el cuarto del precavido de Jinenji había una copia de la llave del cuarto y que, en medio de la fiesta, Shippo salió y comenzó a cumplir su promesa de venganza. ¿Cómo? Con ayuda de la cámara de Sango tomó fotografías de cada momento donde podría considerarse vergonzoso para los jóvenes. Desde el baile en ropa interior de Inuyasha, Miroku y Koga hasta las escenas más fuertes como el momento donde Inuyasha en cueros comienza a producir sus propios fuegos artificiales con Kagome.

Una vez que todos se durmieron, Shippo rebusco en el cuarto de su primo la laptop de este y copio las fotografías a la consola dispuesto a subirlas a Facebook. Coloco la cámara sobre la mesilla donde tendría que estar y regresó al cuarto a descansar al menos un par de horas antes de cometer con su promesa. Al despertar, se lavó y comiendo un bocadillo se dispuso a subir las fotos pero no se percató que sus manitas habían quedado sobre la mesilla ante el polvo que esta llevaba y esto dio a Miroku completar su conclusión de que todo era obra y gracia de Shippo.

— La mesilla tenía polvo y estaban en ella unas manitas muy pequeñas y picaras—Pronunció Miroku en tono alto para así llamar la atención de sus amigos y aterrorizar a Shippo quien estaba delante de la laptop.

— Ahh… ¡Me descubriste!—Lentamente el pequeño comenzó a alejarse de la consola y querer huir pero, como si una brisa torrencial se tratase, Inuyasha tomó a su primo de la espalda. Shippo volteó a su primo quien tenía una mezcla de rabia y nervios en el rostro—Hola…

— Subes las fotos de año nuevo a Facebook y te mato ¿Me oíste? ¡Te mato!—Amenazó Inuyasha zamarreando el pequeño que con el rabillo del ojo observó con terror que era demasiado tarde—¿Qué te sucede enano?—Y señalando levemente la pantalla de la laptop el jugador estrella contempló que las fotografías ya estaban en la red hace aproximadamente diez minutos.

— ¿Voy a morir?—Preguntó Shippo en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Morirás hasta el día de tu verdadera muerte!—Exclamó Inuyasha rotundamente y antes de dar el primer golpe Miroku lo detuvo— ¿Qué te pasa Miroku?

— No lastimaras a este niño, no te hizo daño—Indico Miroku—No le hizo daño a nadie.

Todos se miraron con confusión y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Miroku lo miro fijamente—Tú deberías más que nada debes agradecer a tu primo por haberte dado el puntapié para declararle tus sentimientos a Kagome—La ya mencionada no salía de su asombro—Mi querido amigo no salía con chicas más que nada para poder declararse ante ti sin temer a cometer un error…Inuyasha ¿Serías capaz de negar todo lo que he dicho ahora ante esta bella mujer?—Miroku y el resto miraron fijamente al jugador estrella quien de un suspiro soltó a su primo.

— No puedo negarlo, yo te amo Kagome—Dijo un poco avergonzado—No importa si responde que no pero… ¿Serías mi novia?

— Confieso que me atraes Inuyasha y mucho, así que sí, seré tu novia—Y dicho eso ambos se dieron el beso de sus vidas.

— Ah Miroku, ¡Vete a la mierda!—Exclamó el jugador y continúo besando a la muchacha.

— Con mucho gusto iré—Contestó el joven— ¡Sango! ¿Tú me amas o no? Sé que sí y por eso déjame decirte que mientras tú, tus verdaderos amigos y yo sepamos eso nadie puede tratarte de lesbiana—Y ante esas palabras Sango estalló en llanto y corrió al abrazo con su novio.

— ¡Maldito seas! Así fue como me cautivaste—Maldijo la joven con una sonrisa entre sus labios—Te amo.

— Y yo a ti—Respondió Miroku sonriente.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Demasiado amor!— Repugnó Koga a los presentes— ¿Y qué hay de mí? Entre esas fotos hay unas mías.

— Koga, tú te jodes—Indico Miroku sinceramente.

— Te jodes lobo—Exclama burlonamente Inuyasha.

— ¡Hijo de…

— ¡Espera Koga! ¡Solo bromeaba!—Detuvo el novio de Sango—No creo a Ayame le moleste que muestres tu lado de bailarín. Recuerda que ella adora la danza clásica.

— Es cierto, ¡Pues ni modo!—Analizó el oji-celeste positivamente— ¡Feliz año nuevo! Debo ir a ver a Ayame hablando de ella.

Los chicos se despidieron y las chicas salieron con Inuyasha tras ellas dejando a Miroku y Shippo en el cuarto.

— Ven Shippo—Miroku giro su cabeza y aprecio al niño tras una manta—No temas.

— Gracias— Dijo Shippo acercándose cautelosamente—Nadie jamás me había defendido así.

—Considéralo un regalo de año nuevo—Le indico Miroku guiñándole el ojo lo provoco una risa en el pequeño—Pero por otro lado—Repentinamente el joven tomo al niño y lo miro maléficamente— ¡Te daré una lección haber subido esas fotos mías como mujer!

— ¡Hey! ¿Pero no se supone que no dañe a nadie?—Interrogó Shippo sorprendido.

— A mis amigos no los dañaste, pero a mí sí—Y Shippo, desde aquel día, prefirió no cumplir sus promesas. Por lo menos con Miroku cerca.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota: **Mi sexto escrito de Inuyasha y tercero con motivo navideño. ¡Ese Miroku es todo un loquillo al igual que Shippo! ¿Qué les opinan ustedes?

Y este relato navideño corresponde a: topic / 84265 /101753516 /1 / M%C3%A1s-sidra-por-favor-La-fiesta-es-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

Dejen sus comentarios y si comentan, por favor, agreguen a favoritos.

Saludos amigos vegetales y controlen a sus primos chicos en año nuevo.


End file.
